


Spies by Day Sitters by Night

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Minutes That Are Years, Years That Are Minutes [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha Percival (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babysitting, Cute, Diapers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Hart taking care of a baby, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, One Shot, diaper changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Lee is five months old, and Merlin and Eggsy need a night alone.Harry and Percival are going to watch the baby for them, and Harry is faced with a poopy nappy.No biggy, he's got this, he runs a secret spy agency and everything should be fine, right?*part of a series, but can be enjoyed as a stand alone fic as well*





	Spies by Day Sitters by Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



> I posted this as a stand-alone so I could gift it to Lyssa13, who had read Nine Months to Life and the time-stamp fic I had started for it.  
> It has been some time since I dipped back into this particular AU. You do not, by any means, need to read the main story to enjoy this. It can be read as a complete stand alone. 
> 
> This was Lyssa13's idea, and so gifting it to her, I hope you enjoy it, love <3.

Eggsy whimpered softly, he was standing in the entryway to their flat with Merlin banging his head against the door frame.

“He will be fine, Eggsy,” Harry said for the fifth time, and tried rather helplessly to grab the 5 month old from his omega father. “It is not the first time we’ve watched him,” he pointed out, but Eggsy didn’t budge.

“I don’t know,” Eggsy whispered, and it was more to himself than to Harry. He looked down at his happy boy, who cooed and gurgled when Eggsy gave him a gentle smile. “But it is the first time we’ve both been away for a whole night,” Eggsy worried, and brought his face closer to Lee’s before burying to scent his baby.

“Eggsy,” Merlin sighed tiredly, he had the boot of the car packed and they would be late for the dinner reservations if Eggsy didn’t let go, before he wrapped Eggsy up and kissed his omega’s mating mark. “We need this.” Eggsy could hear the plea in his alpha’s voice.

Lee kicked his feet and made the sweetest baby noises at his alpha father’s proximity; Eggsy’s heart tugged and he held his pup a little tighter, as he made the most pathetic whine in the back of his throat.

“Oh, my heart.” Merlin pressed a firm kiss to the warmth of Eggsy’s neck. “Ye will send us video, aye?” Merlin directed to Harry and Percival, who were patiently waiting for Eggsy to finish his goodbye with their son.

And the request was more for Eggsy than Merlin, not that he wouldn’t mind being able to see his son as well, in hopes to ease his omega’s mind.

“I will be sure that myself and Harry document every second we can of Lee,” Percival swore, his scent sincere and kind.

Eggsy gave a watery laugh and pressed an obscene amount of kisses to Lee’s chubby cheeks, before reluctantly handing him to Percival’s waiting arms. It would be unfair to say their son didn’t enjoy Percival; Eggsy swore he was the baby whisperer.

“I love you,” Eggsy promised his baby, and allowed himself another kiss to Lee’s forehead before Merlin dragged him out of the flat.

“Well, that was hard.” Percival stared at the closed door, while Harry counted quietly to himself; he didn’t get to number ten before the door swung open, a wide eyed Eggsy popped through with Merlin trailing behind him.

“Wait!” Eggsy started, and blinked a few times as he realized they hadn’t moved. “Oh,” he laughed a little, his scent thick with worry - which quickly turned to embarrassment - as he caught his breath. “He likes to be sung to sleep,” Eggsy informed them, his eyes glued to Lee who was busy with Percival’s tie, which left the fabric a soggy mess from gumming it.

“We know,” Harry answered, and shoved Eggsy lightly toward the open door. “Now go, before your mate decides to have the night without you.”

“I can not have the fun I’d hope to have alone.” Merlin gently grasped Eggsy’s wrist, before his omega could think of something else to tell Harry and Percival - that they already knew and had written down - and got him out of the flat.

Harry stared out the window and made sure Merlin had successfully got Eggsy in the car - all but locking the boy into the passenger seat - and drove away.

“Alright, first order of business is,” Harry began, but his mate quickly interrupted him.

“Changing a shitty nappy,” Percival said, holding Lee at arms length with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

\---

“Harry, it is not that bad,” Percival insisted, even as he stood a few meters away while Harry had an almost naked bum Lee - dirty nappy still in place - and what appeared to be a hazardous mask on his face. He tapped the side of his glasses for recording, and asked, “where the bloody hell did you even get that thing?”

Harry turned his head a bit, his eyes hard and focused - much like they were when he would be in the field - as he spoke.

The sound was muffled with the mask in place, and Percival came forward enough to remove it.

“Michael,” Harry huffed, but didn’t try to move to get it, as the baby was rather unsecured on the changing table. He thought there should be straps or something of the sort to ensure the baby didn’t move.

“This is dangerous,” he muttered to himself, and whether he was speaking about the nappy - that really smelled like it held the world's deadliest gas in it - or the safety of the changing table was not clear.

Percival refrained from a giggle, as Harry carefully unwrapped Lee as if he were taking apart a deadly bomb.

“I can’t,” Harry said, and backed away just a bit. “It smells awful, Michael, you do it,” he begged, his alpha scent all over the place.

Lee flapped about on the table, seeming unaware of the difficulty the alpha was having.

“You did say you wanted to be the young man’s honorary grandfather,” Percival reminded him lightly, and bit his lip to stave off the smile formed there. “Come now, Harry.”

Harry took a deep breath, through his mouth, and squared his shoulders off in such a way that made Percival cough to hide a laugh.

“This is not funny,” Harry grumbled, and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up. “Okay, just don’t get any poop on me,” he directed to the little boy, who was trying to grab his left foot. “We need to keep these away from the mess,” Harry said, as he gathered Lee’s chubby legs into one hand while he worked the rest of the nappy open.

“Oh dear lord,” Harry almost choked, and gagged away from the horrid smell that was ten times worse once exposed. “What does your father feed you?” he wondered, and gagged again.

“Breast milk,” Percival answered his question. “There is some in the freezer, but Eggsy has a few pouches in the fridge,” he added, and tried his best to keep from retching.

Harry took a few baby wipes and began to clean Lee’s poo covered bum. “We need to tell your Daddy to eat better, because whatever is coming out of him makes your feces smell horrendous.” He wrinkled his nose, as he worked around all of the crevices that seemed to hide the mustardy yellow shit.

Percival chuckled. “Did you really just say feces to an infant?”

“It is the proper term, is it not?” Harry asked, not averting his focus from the task at hand. He prayed his fingers didn’t slip through the flimsy wet wipes and somehow land in shit.

A few more swipes and Lee was all clean. Harry stood back proudly for a moment, more happy with himself that he didn’t actual sick on the baby, and gathered the cream Eggsy instructed him to use on Lee’s bottom and applied a thin layer, before situating the new nappy under him.

“Oh fuck,” Harry screamed, and hopped back to avoid the stream of urine - which was poorly done - that landed onto the chest of his white shirt.

Lee startled a bit and began to cry.

“Harry,” Percival growled, and hushed Lee as he secured the nappy and began to hum a song Eggsy said the boy liked. “You scared him,” he accused, and scooped Lee into his arms, who was still crying quite pitfully.

“He peed on me,” Harry tried to defend himself, but the look Percival gave him said he wasn’t going to win this, as he shucked out of the wet shirt. “Is he alright?” he asked after a moment, the baby still sniffled a little.

“He’s fine, just startled him is all,” Percival murmured lowly, as Lee’s eyelids had become heavy and he let out a big yawn. “I think someone is tired,” he whispered, and rocked his hips in a soothing motion, as he cradled Lee a little closer and patted his butt softly.

Harry was down to his vest and realized that needed to be removed as well. “It is five, is it too late?” he wondered, and continued to strip.

“I think we would be alright if he had a small nap,” Percival decided and situated Lee into his crib. He turned to Harry, who was completely bare chest, and smiled a bit. “If we weren’t being responsible adults, I’d say lets have some fun.” He licked his lips; Percival’s scent thickened with arousal, which he scaled back when Lee stirred and made little noises from the change in atmosphere.

“Let’s leave him be,” Percival stated quietly, and pulled Harry out with him.

They settled onto the couch, once Harry had a new shirt, tangled in a cuddle with the telly playing low - so that they could easily hear Lee - and allowed the baby a thirty minute nap, because that wouldn’t set him off schedule.

\---

“We should have kept him awake,” Harry groaned with a wailing Lee in his arms.

It was his third lap around the living room, and he made sure to step on Percival’s foot as he passed. His alpha having fallen asleep and was snoring rather loudly.

“What…?” Percival asked groggily; he sat up to fix his glasses before approaching Harry. “Here,” he said around a yawn, “I’ll take him.”

They had facetimed Merlin and Eggsy five hours ago, and that was at seven - just around Lee’s wind down time, as Eggsy called it - and the baby was more than happy to see his fathers’ faces. They had thought Lee would have been ready for bed, since Eggsy crooned a lullaby and the baby had seemed to tire from the sounds of his omega father’s voice.

Lee started to quiet down, as Percival did that swaying with his hips and Harry wanted to know what he was doing wrong.

Percival made it around the living room a second time, and Lee was snoring lightly. They exchanged a look between one another, and Percival meandered upstairs in hopes Lee would sleep through the night.

The baby was lowered in, just for Percival to gather him back up when he started to wriggle and cry. Thinking that perhaps the baby hadn’t settled enough, Percival repeated this a few times and gave up around one in the morning when it seemed Lee wasn’t sleeping anywhere but his arms.

And he had only succumbed because the baby stared up at him with red, teary eyes and the smallest pout - that looked a lot like Eggsy’s - with a few sniffles. He looked right miserable from the lack of sleep, and Percival’s heart tugged at how tired the infant appeared.

“We are not going to tell your Da and Daddy we allowed this, is that understood?” Percival asked Lee, who only curled closer to him, as he settled into the rocker of the nursery. “I know they said no co-sleeping,” he murmured, coming to rest his head on the dark brown hair of Lee’s head.

Percival was lulled to sleep with the sound of Lee’s tiny snores.

\---

“He should still be asleep,” Eggsy said, as they entered the flat the following morning.

It was quiet, and just as Eggsy suspected Lee was fast asleep in his crib. He looked down at his little boy and wanted to grab him, but he knew it wouldn’t do them any favors if he woke Lee earlier than he was ready. Eggsy leaned back against Merlin, who came behind him and loomed over his head to look at their son.

“I missed him,” Merlin admitted, as he rested his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder; his arms circled his omega’s waist. “Ye frown like that in yer sleep,” he commented fondly, as Lee’s small eyebrows scrunched together and his little lips puckered.

Eggsy made a soft noise, it was a mix of contentment and adoration, which caused their baby to stir, a tiny set of sleep hazed hazel eyes blinked up at them.

“Hello, my love,” Eggsy cooed, and reached in for his smiley little boy. “I missed you.” He scented Lee, as love and comfort surrounded them; Merlin’s aroma thickened in response to Eggsy’s.

They were only briefly aware of Percival, who was sleeping, and now groaned as he straightened in the rocker.

“When did you guys get back?” he asked, and tried not to panic that Lee wasn’t in his arms - his mind slowly registering that Eggsy had the baby.

“A few minutes ago, is all,” Merlin answered, before he dropped his nose to nuzzle in the crook of his son’s neck. “Someone was missing our wee babe something fierce.”

Eggsy scoffed softly, and handed their baby to Merlin’s eager arms. “Like you didn’t miss him just as much,” his tone held no heat, as Merlin kissed Lee into a fit of giggles; Eggsy found immense joy in watching Merlin with their son.

There was nothing purer than Lee’s laughter.

“Good morning,” Harry said from the doorway, a tray of to-go cups of coffee and a pastry bag in his hands. “I figured you two would be arriving earlier.” He smiled, his scent as smug as his grin.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed easily and they all headed down to the kitchen.

Percival passed a questioning glance to his mate, because he had not recalled placing Lee in his crib, but Harry winked at him and whispered he had just lay Lee down before going to fetch breakfast. He turned his face for a quick kiss, before they all settled in at the kitchen table.

“Aw, Harry,” Eggsy laughed, his eyes welled with tears - having watched the feed Percival recorded of the incident between Harry and Lee during a nappy change - as he gathered the empty plates from breakfast. “It was just a little wee,” he continued to giggle.

“On me,” Harry pressed, even as he held Lee on his lap. “Your child urinated on me,” he repeated, as if they hadn’t just seen the video themselves.

“I am a little disappointed in our lad,” Merlin sighed mournfully; Harry smiling that Merlin agreed with him, and Eggsy gasped in shock. “Ye should have gotten it on the suit, Lee,” he reached across the table, and plucked his baby out of Harry’s arms.

Who was now staring, mouth gaped open gobsmacked, as all the adults laughed at Harry’s expense, until Percival tapped his chin which caused his mouth to close.

“It is ungentlemanly to have your mouth hanging open, dear,” Percival chided softly. “We need to make a good impression on the future of Kingsman,” he winked at Lee, who gurgled happily in his Da’s arms.

“Well I never,” Harry huffed, and continued to look offended the rest of the morning.


End file.
